


【移动迷宫】Cure （上）

by Diceyes_erin



Series: Maze [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Substitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diceyes_erin/pseuds/Diceyes_erin
Summary: Newtmas/Thomewt无差，原剧向续写重温小迷宫3后的意难平产物接第三部末尾
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Maze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666750
Kudos: 6





	【移动迷宫】Cure （上）

**Author's Note:**

> Brenda的名字拼错了，见谅QWQ

1.  
“嘿，别怕，别怕，一切都结束了。”

Thomas将胆怯的金发少年搂入怀中，安抚着浑身血迹的男孩，缓缓推下注射器中的血清。他看见被耀斑病毒摧残的黑色血管不再扩散，对方眼中的浑浊褪去，转为清澈。

“Thomas，孩子们都安全了。”Brandon的声音从对讲机中传来，他蓦然松了口气。

这是他们救下的第六个小镇。

这也是距离Newt去世的第六个月，离最后的城市化为废墟，离他们彻底击溃实验部，已经有小半年了。他们并没有止步于安稳的避难所，因为那远远不够。不管是人数，亦或是生存条件，都不足以让人类文明延续。况且尚在迷宫时，甘于安逸便不是他的本能。

被Laurence及手下占据的旧城只能算苟延残喘，毕竟早在战争打响之前，城市的传染率也在日渐增长，少数幸免的只有年轻的免疫者。实验部被炸得面目全非，现有的血清也被他们一行人带走了。即使有医疗人员现做，一是供不应求，二是效果不佳——唯独Thomas的血液是最有效的解药。不过通过先前的攻城，谁都能看出那群反叛者并非理智之辈，说出真相只怕对方会疯狂到鱼死网破。所以Thomas不得不与伙伴一起私下救助感染者，且谎称血清来源于旧实验部。为了自保。

最先被救助的对象毫无疑问是孩子了。从3岁到15岁的男孩女孩是最需要帮助的，他们往往没有强大的意志力克服耀斑病毒的痛苦，抵抗力也不比成年人，转化也就更快。而且救助难度也最小，幼年狂客不会使用刀枪，基本上只要穿了防护服就不易被他们感染。同时，孩童是建立未来的希望，避难所的未来，这也是为什么Thomas看着面前的少年，心中五味杂陈。

金发男孩愣在原地盯着他看，停下了攻击。他看起来只有14岁，却不可避免地叫Thomas想起已故的挚友，他的挚爱。他怜爱地抚摸少年的面颊，轻声问道：“你叫什么名字？”

“我，我不知道。”男孩摇摇头，病毒是很残酷的东西，不仅夺去了他的记忆，包括性名。

“那么，”Thomas不由得叹了口气，拇指虔诚摩挲着脖子上的信物，仿佛在祈求原谅般，“你的名字就叫做Newt。”

“而我的名字是Thomas，”他又不禁悲从中来了：故事的开始，他自己也曾是忘记姓名的那个，“你也可以叫我Tommy。”

“欢迎回家。”

2.  
Minho几乎是第一眼看见Newt就明白了Thomas起名的用意，更准确来说是私心。同样耀眼夺目的金发，内敛纯善的性子，还有与人对视时喜欢闪躲的眼眸，但熟络后却毫无防备的信任，简直和三人中最先逝去的那个一模一样。他还记得最后看见Newt的时刻，他只不过离开了五分钟，回来时挚友失去生气地躺在冰冷的街道上，胸膛上还插着把匕首——他亲手了结了自己的生命，为了Thomas的安危。

他其实挺想冲上去大声告诉Thomas不要自欺欺人，这对他自己和Newt，以及那个孩子都不公平。人需要学会面对现实，尤其是领袖。但出于一个朋友的角度，他又不忍叫Thomas从美梦中醒来。

现在想来，林间空地的无忧无虑也算某种意义上的美好。但也没那么美好，现在也一样。Newt比他先到达那儿，老练地向他介绍尚在建设的家园，给他分配了务农的活儿。直到有一次与他人争吵时，对方发现了自己奔跑的潜能，让他成为了Runner。

Vence的船终于修好了，避风港也落成在闲暇惬意的海边。给Thomas的那封信他也读过，不禁潸然泪下。他们现在已经不再需要奔跑了，他们就在这儿，安安稳稳，偶尔去城内拯救一批人，但也远远谈不上危险。他不明白为什么Thomas还在坚持，那个名字就是最好的证据，即使是最有效的血清也救不回尸体冰冷的狂客。Minho不是想否认兄弟做这一切的意义，只是……

有些东西确实再也回不来了。

但他的体内仍有蠢蠢欲动的一腔热血，他相信Thomas也肯定有。

3.  
Frypan的菜一点也不好吃，Newt当时一定已经被病毒迷晕了脑袋才会这么写，Gally敢保证这家伙从没好好研究过怎么下厨。但这也是唯一能把他，Thomas和Minho聚在一起的东西了，不得不说。

自从新家建好后这俩人都像失了魂一样。起初他还以为他们还在因Chuck的死耿耿于怀，Gally知道他不该这么想的，但着实没一个人跟他说一句话，他都要惭愧到不行。直到小Newt出现后，Thomas又开始忙碌起来，他才迟钝地反应过来，是因为Newt的死。

命运真的很会捉弄人。Gally怎么都没想到，和他们一起冲出迷宫的Newt只是个普通人，还活过了种种难关，他们曾经在沙漠的经历他也听说过。但有的人就是在黎明前的黑夜彻彻底底离开了，没能看到他们一起开辟的那片曙光。谁能想到躲过了枪林弹雨，躲过了人心叵测，却没躲过致命的病毒呢。

Thomas无疑是最自责的那一个。毕竟Teresa曾向他提醒过自己的血液的特殊性，但他没有听。那瓶血清终归是来得太晚了。Gally也清楚Newt不会像他一样幸运——他赶到时只有静默无声跪倒的众人。

他倒是挺感激小Newt让一直以来孤寂不已的Thomas再次精神抖擞，可那种被替代的感觉又奇怪又不好受，Gally也不知为何会为死去的人感到失落。避难所里知晓这件事的人都在陪Thomas演一出喜剧，仿佛过往不曾存在。

不过，至少有人能窥见天光。配角只需要负责保密就好。

4.  
Thomas开始逐渐训练Newt了，教他一些生存的技巧。格斗，跑步，甚至射击，所有他认为必要的。旁人都觉得他有点过火，尽管男孩毫无怨言，还学得挺快。Newt从来都会支持他说的一切，不管是苦是累。只有Thomas自己才最清楚，他是在亲手打造一个替代品，从他给他命名为Newt时就开始了。

他带着少年在海岸边奔跑，沙地里像两头野兽般打斗，训练Newt到拆解组装枪支毫无障碍，上膛的动作熟练得可怕，一切都是为了自己。Thomas每日都要抚摸那条坠子，亦或是纪念石碑来赎罪。大理石清晰的触感让他想起锥子一下下雕刻进骨子里的过程，他像是在雕刻一座神像，卑微到将自己蜷缩在臂弯里。

世界上怎么会有一样的人呢？总归是有差别的，只不过日子久了才能显现出来罢了。Newt的双颊逐渐褪去稚嫩，比原先的主人多了双梨涡，后颈也有块不起眼的胎记。外貌的区别尚且可以忽略，但性子完全是不一样的了。Thomas想起那年，他被关在笼子里，而在外面与他彻夜长谈的人是Newt；篝火旁偷偷与他共饮烈酒的亦是。可现在的Newt过于缄默内向，鲜少与人交谈，身边也没有好友。他可以做到技法和故人一致，

但有些事情是无法模仿的。

TBC.


End file.
